


Justice for All

by ShadowTrooper1414



Series: Just to Make Amends [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: It's been an amount of time since they'd been taken. Egos have slowly started to dwindle. The nicer ones went first - like the Sander Sides, Jackaboyman, and other heroes. After that were the ones who turned themselves in. Then were the egos who were unable to fight back. Only the strongest ones are still here.Anti, Schneeplestein, and Marvin are running from the enemy in a high-speed chase with guns after failing a mission. Anti thinks he hits his mark, but then their van crashes. Marvin gets hurt and it's up to Anti to protect him and Schneeplestein as the doctor tried to help Marvin. So what does Anti do? Well, it's something like that.





	Justice for All

Anti reloaded his gun and aimed it out of what used to be the back window of their van. He tuned out the other egos' shouting up in the front seat. The two were probably just fighting over which way to go - it was getting irritating.

He took in a deep breath, relishing the sound of wheels on the road. Then, he fired at the car pursuing them. He emptied out the clip. All misses. He let out the breath he had been holding.

The people after them then took their turn shooting after that. Anti had to duck down so that he was in less danger of getting hit. One bullet went through the gap of a back window, but it went through the windshield.

"Fucking hell!" Marvin exclaimed, stepping on gas even harder. "I'm a fucking magician, not an escape artist!"

"Go faster, Marvin!" Schneeplestein shouted.

"The damn vehicle is going as fast as it can!" Marvin yelled back. "Anti! How you holdin' up?!"

"J̷̨̭̅̈̕ṷ̷̈́͊̓̉̾̎͘s̵̳̆̋͌ţ̷̙̑̀́̕ ̶̨͕̟̘͇̣̅͐͌̍̏f̸̼͉͎̥̈̀̇͌̈́̑̇i̶̢̧̜̲̦̝͉͑̏n̴̨̹̪̰͕͓̞͂͐̂e̵̜̋́̓͆," Anti grumbled, reloading again. He lifted the gun back up to the window. He looked through the windshield of the enemy's car. He caught a brief glimpse of a face - this was his chance.

Anti inhaled slowly, then held the breath, trying to steady his movements as much as possible. He kept his eyes focused on the face. He waited a few moments before pulling the trigger.

In an instant, the bullet had traveled to the pursuing car and then the car swerved. Anti had, probably, hit his mark. He let out a sigh of relief and brought his gun back into the van.

"Did you get them?" Schneep asked, looking at the glitch.

"Y̶͚͍͌͠ȩ̸̝̩̫̭̥̂̾͠s̴̛̛̜͔̟̎͐͑̇͊,̵̛͇̎͘͘͝ ̵̡̹͎̻̠̓̀͘̚͝I̵̹͐̋ ̸̡̙̿̄̽͘͝d̴̯̉̐͛̎̐̓͝ī̷̱̐d̶̝̯̈́́," Anti nodded with a slight sigh. He let himself relax just a touch, but not enough that he wasn't ready for danger.

There were a few moments of just Marvin's soft murmurings and the sound of the van. For the first time in the entire ride, Anti noticed the light rain. It was only a light sprinkle, but it gave him some comfort. It reminded him of Ireland and Jack. God, he missed Jack.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Marvin yelled, honking the horn and swerving the van. Anti felt himself go flying and he hit his head. Then the world went black.

\-------

When Anti regained consciousness, he lifted his head a bit and was immediately hit with a dizzy spell. He felt something warm running down his face, so he couldn't have been out for very long.

Anti took a deep breath, rebalancing himself. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position before looking around the van.

From the appearance of the interior, they probably flipped, then somehow landed back on the wheels. There was blood in several places and Anti noticed how Schneeplestein was lodged half-way between the dashboard and the windshield while Marvin appeared to have a piece of metal stuck in a leg.

Anti pushed the dizziness away, then crawled towards the front of the van. He shook Schneeplestein a few times. About ten seconds later, the doctor had started to stir.

"Wha...? What happened?" Schneeplestein looked around, seemingly dazed.

"I̵̡͙͖͉͋͗̏'̸̝͈̹̗̠̽͜ṃ̴̬̬̘̟̓̍ ̶̢̀͛͆̚̕͠ǹ̵̢͚͔͈̟̥͓̆̔̒̌͂̽͜͝ơ̵̘̗̺̱͗͗̆͘t̸̡̡̜̱̟̥̻͐̀͝ ̴̰̦̥̝̥̩̱̱̃̓̎̍̿̐s̸̨͙̩͙͙͓͙̀̑͜ư̷̹̭̘̈̒r̷̡̧͖̒e̶̻̍̾̀.̶̨̳͖̥͑͂͗̒͋̀͆̕͜ ̶͍̺̓̕͝O̶̭̊ň̴̨̺̖̱̈́̊͒͛ë̶̝͇̭̓̃̈́͊͝ ̶̖̼̗̜͕̅̕ͅš̴̡̘̻̰̺̟͇̮̑̌̃̎̚̚ę̸͚͖̻̦̏̒͂̅͠c̶̙͉͓̲̈́o̴̲͈̟̪̍͑͝ñ̶͈d̷̦̙͕̟̲͙̾̾̏̊̿̈́̍͘͜ ̵̧͎͙̱͒͘ͅẇ̶̛̪̖e̷̘̩͎̝͌̊̅̕ͅ ̷͎̪̣͚̮̯͋̾w̵̡̩̤̳͔͇̤̥͂͛̑ë̸̢̡̡̗̙̣̰̃͐̋͐̆͑r̵͇͕̮̥͚̗͚̎̓̀ȩ̴̨̟̙̱̟̰̾ ̵̪̳̖̫̙̞̏̓͐̃f̸͈͖̺̠̥͆̈́͛̈́̂̒̓ị̴̰͉̌̓̅̆ṇ̴͖̪̍̉̒͘ȇ̶̡̡̳͇͓̪̘̓̎͑̂ ̸̛̞̠̻̂͆̔͑̋̒͠-̴̗͓̲̱̍̽̅̽̈͘ ̵̢̧͓̙͛͌̕ẗ̵͎h̷̪͆̿̐̅̇͜ě̸̗̠̼̺̥̪̳̊͘ ̷̛̭̺̒̓̔͝n̵̨̪̝͔̜̄͂̓ͅě̴̛̪̠̪̐̈́̚͝x̴̨̘̫̹̝̟̓̃͆̊͐͌̚ţ̶̨̧͍͙͈͌̽̆̈́̇͗̿̌,̶̹̋̐͠͝ ̷̡͇͕̩̞̙̇̀̿̍ͅẁ̴̼̺̥̼̯̘̱̮̆̂ȩ̴̡̡̻̣͙̮͛̉̎͊ ̶̙̖͚͕̯̥̐̔ͅḩ̴̠̮͇̼̤͕͍̃̃̋a̴̗͕̣̤̲̦̼͋͗͜͝d̸̟̱̤͉͎̓̑͛̓̒̒ ̷̘̞͙͔̠̫̖̃̊̾̂c̷͓͕̜̱̺̜̹̄͛̍͝r̷̡̛̛̎̃̐̉̊̌ä̷͕̝́ṣ̷̮͎̖̟͒̿̏h̸̜͖̱̞̘͓̞͎͐ę̶͕͔͉̬͙̲̗̊̽̂͗̽̕ḑ̶͔͛͘," Anti said, shrugging a little.

Next to them, Marvin let out a pained groan. His eyes fluttered open, mask no longer present on his face. Then he went pale and looked over at Anti and Schneep.

"Guys?" His voice was quiet and afraid. "What happened? Why is there a metal pole through my leg?"

"It's probably from the street lamp we ran into," Schneeplestein replied. "We can try to get it out? Anti, help me get out of this seat belt."

Anti just nodded, then attempted to use the button to unfasten the seat belt. After finding that it was jammed, he grabbed one of his knives from the back then turned back to Schneep. He could see that the other ego was instantly more scared and Anti rolled his eyes. He put the knife one the seat belt, then cut it, doing it once on the part over Schneep's chest and again on the part on Schneep's lap.

"T̵̡̛͔̾̅͆̃̊̐͘h̷̻̲̰̭͍̉͒͌ḙ̷̝̘̣͖͎r̶̛̮͔̠̻̘̪̒͌̓̏͑ȩ̴̯̗̗̃̍͛͑̽̉͘.̵̫̖̘͊̊̒̌̉ ̵̖̤͎̿͑N̸̮̂̉̈́͆͑͆̋̿o̵̲͚̊w̴̢̥͍̗̳̪̙̞͒͌͗̓̓̾͝ ̸̰͖͔̆̊͂ỹ̶̻̘̱͉̺ǒ̵̡͉̟̘͇̎̍͊ú̷͈͇̩̰̬͇̂́̏͂͑̋ ̵̧͔̜͈̺̲̳͕̆c̵̡̪̺̔͝a̴̹͛͒͛̒̔̅̿͝ṉ̴̡̛̰̺̖̇̈́͗͋͛̓͜-" Anti was cut off by distant gun fire. His head snapped around - it made him dizzy but he ignored it yet again - and his eyes widened in dread at what he saw.

"Fuck!" Sncheeplestein shouted, pulling himself out of his seat and kneeling in the space between the driver and passenger seats. "Open your mouth, Marvin." When Marvin didn't, Schneep slapped him. "We don't have time! Just open your damn mouth you fucking magician!"

Marvin quickly recovered from the blow and did as he was asked, sweat running down his face. Anti watched as Schneep put a rag in Marvin's mouth - probably to contain screams.

"This is going to hurt, okay? But I'm going to need you to breathe with me," Schneeplestein said. When Marvin nodded, Schneep continued. "On the count of three, I'm going to try pulling the bar out. One... Two..." Marvin inhaled sharply. "Three!"

Marvin's screams were all Anti could hear. If he could still feel like normal people, then it would have made his blood go cold. However, years of-

Not the time to be reminiscing.

Anti was brought back to reality by a low rumble. That's right - their pursuers were still after them.

Marvin spit out the rag. "Stop! Stop! Okay, it's not gonna come out - don't you dare Anti." Anti raised his hands with a smirk. Probably not the time for one of those jokes.

Immediately, Schneeplestein stopped pulling. He let out a breath. "It's stuck. Maybe if we had more time I could get it out properly."

"E̵̤͌̋̍͋͜x̴͉͓̦̍̓c̶͈̞̙͍͖̘̄ͅė̶̲p̵̡̭͓̘̗̫̳͐͗̂̏̎̂̄͝ţ̸̬̪̳̞̩͖͂̈́̓̈́̕͘ ̶͓̠̣̦̾̿̐̽̉͆̊ͅͅf̴̥̯̙͕͇͎̑ő̵̡̮͚͖̯̽̆̋r̴̛̤͕͌̂̾̍̋́̕ ̸͚͕̫̲̗͙͑͑̒ț̵̮̥̤̻͈̥̔̀̽̈́̇̇͘ͅḫ̴͒͑͝e̴͙͗ ̵͈̝̣̇f̴̫̬̦̺̓a̴̢̡͠c̸̗̈́͛̋̂t̴̞̥̩̞̆̆͋͘̚ ̵̯͎͇̮̣̂̔͘t̷̞͚̙̞̯̩̟̘̅̄̚͝h̷̳̯̟̺̗͙̀̔͌̌̈̐͒ȃ̶̢͍̉̑t̶̬̪̰̜͂̚ ̶͇̪̬́͐̾͗̇̿̒͝w̶̰̥̠̬͕͇̿ę̵̛̗͉̗͘'̷̱̜͎̃͒̓͛͌̚͘r̴͖̗̘͈̳̭̽͋͗e̴̛̗̳̟̳̊̌̏͐̉͒̕ ̴̪̯̊͊͘o̵̡͍̦̦̣͔̹͜ņ̶̛̩̝̺͛͐̄̓̀̓̅ ̷̙̽͒̎̽̃̕͜ạ̴̻̥͙̮̓͂̇̚ ̸̧̧̘͔̩̦̆̍̃͂̓̈́t̴̨̗͑͛͋̇̓͝͝i̸̡̛̤̗̪̹̻̓͗͊̓̅͒͝m̴̡̺̼̹̩̘̟͂̓̏e̶͔͒ ̵̖̖͔͍͑̚͜l̴̛̞͖͒ỉ̶̊̈́̇ͅṃ̶̲̪̦̈́̂̌͊̃i̷̡̡̮͙̙͓̰̣̾t̵̡̨̟̟͙̹̳̃͜," Anti sighed. "T̵̘͚̺̫̬̪́h̷͕̓͑̐i̵̢̧̖̪͒̃̽̽̓̏̈́s̸̡̧͙͓͔͉͓̈̓͘͝ ̶̤̘̬͉͉̪̎͗̉͋f̵͍̗̄̏̓̑͂͝ư̸̘̝̝̋̊̈͒̎c̶̨̡͇̳̅̃͒̋͊̓̕k̶̺̮̞̑͛̈͌̇̋i̸̹͖͊̑͠ͅn̵̡̧̩͚̙͗̀̊̅̓͜ģ̵̢͇̪͂̉̉̇̈́̚͝ ̵̡̨̳̤̼̬̒̄̐͜s̶̢̛u̷̥̰̫͎͈͖̩̠͌̆̏͛͋͠ç̷̮͔͋̊̂͛̈́̌̍͝k̸̩̩͖̪̈́̓̍̆̑́̇͗s̸̳͚̤̜̻͙̓̚."

"You can say that again," Marvin chuckled, then he turned serious again. "You two need to leave, please. I'd much rather prefer if only one of the few of us left died today. Besides, Anti, you're our best fighter, and Schneep, you're our only doctor after-"

"Don't-" Schneep said. "Don't talk about him. Please."

"Right, sorry," Marvin cringed. "But my point still stands. You need to go. You need to live to fight another day!"

"Y̶͍̅̆̃͋̓̋̚ȅ̸͕̗̘͛á̷͕̘̘͑͆̆̆̑̏̄h̸̢̹̩͒͛͗,̸̧͍̦͕͖͔͓̔̋͋͒̌̚͝ ̷̢͖͈̞̤͔ň̵̹̗̙̹̅͂͊̽̃ò̶̤̗̖̦͒͋̆̓͘͝t̸̢̝̲̝̫̺̊͆ͅ ̸͓̜͓̟̅̅̽̑̾̅̏͘h̶̝̓̃̒a̶̢͖͎̺͊̈͂͂̀̕p̷̯̭͓̭̘͑̒̀͆̎͝ͅp̷̰̹̞͎̖̰͓̈͂̓̃͝͝ȅ̸̢̬̺̿͆̈́̃n̶͚̪̫̟̣̻̐͛̀͆̍̚į̷̳̐n̶̡̳̗g̴̩̙͠," Anti said, turning around in the van and looking through his weapon bag. Two more knives - along with holsters for them - and two pistols - again, with holsters and all the ammo they would need. "I̶̩̞̮̻̙͗̽ ̴̱̽h̴̛̯͓̩̼͗̐̅̌̐̏ͅͅȧ̶͇̤̬͔́̔͆͛̃̎͝ͅv̵̘̠̎̒̾͐e̸͙͛͋̄̈́̓͝ ̵̲̞͋̊̔̒a̶̝̿͒̄̈́̾̽̒ ̵̣̹̥͕͈̓p̴̖̦̦̗̋̅l̸̟̤̞̦̭͌̊͛̄͛͋̕a̷̹͓̥̻͂̑͋͗͜n̷̤̯̹̯̏̈́ ̶͍͈̺̞̤͖̞̎̒̓͊͛́̚t̷͕͇͙͈̤̎̀̓̚͜͝h̸̩̣̱̮̖̓̾͆̒̈́̈̚͠o̴͎̞̰̍̉̐̎u̸̫̰̜̅̊͝ǧ̴̛̻̥͕͇̭͖͋͑̕͜ͅh̷̫̺̙̜̦͖̆͌̅̆̇,̸̜̞̩̺̬̻͛̊̌̎͐̽"

"Oh no, one of your plans," Schneeplestein sighed, completely joking.

"Anti, you're not listening!" Marvin exclaimed. "You're not-!"

"I̸͚͌͋͋̊̉̏͒͘ ̵̡͓̲̜̖̻̱͔̄͗͂͂̓͊a̸̡̘͋͐̇ͅͅṃ̴̤̝̃͊̅̎̑̈́͐ ̸̰̽̃̂̾͝f̴̝̈́̐̄̊͗u̵̖̼͇̙̰̫͎͊̓̈͊͘c̴̛͕̤͍̺̉͛̈̌k̵̨̛̯͎̺͈͚͉͈̿̾̎̓̉̊̇i̶͎͈̠̼͍̯̹͂͂͑͆́̍n̸͔͍̖̭͌̎̓́͝g̴̨̣̖͓̹̬̮̲̊̉̆̐̕̚ ̴̗͈͇̗̂͋͐̃͋͊l̴̪͍̱͉͇͙͑͐̌̌̕͜i̶̢̨͙̙͊̄ş̷̧̧̛̛̗͕̘͇̭̐́̐͌̿t̷̯̪̎̐̑͝ȇ̴̛̲͒̈́͛͂͆n̴̥̮̗̑͑̾̿͘i̴͈͓̬̩̅̊͒̿̐̕ͅṉ̶̛͍̗̘͓͙̭̋̎̾̄̄g̸̢̺͙̻̫̘̈́̔̓̿͝!̴̡̙̑͛͝" Anti outburst, listening to the growing rumble.  
"I̴̬͔͌̊͘'̸̢̠̼̑̐̕m̷̤̹̍͜ ̶̭͖͕̾͗ḷ̶̥̾i̶̧̠̲̚s̴̥̦̩̈́͊t̷̛͍͑͘e̷̢̜̐͌n̸̥̻̦͒̇̃ī̸̢n̶̮͊̇̂g̶̺̏́̉!̴̳̩́̿̆ ̸͔̭͌I̴̩͊ ̷̞̩́͂͗j̵̤͙̖̊̕͠u̷͇̯̲̾̓s̸̨͖̍̈ţ̸͕̺̅̓̚ ̸̲̹̑̚d̶̺͑̇́o̸̡̬͛ņ̷̙̮̉'̷̺̪̈̈́͝ẗ̸̳̱̘́̈́ ̷̟̼̑͠f̷̱̃͑́u̸͈̜͘c̵̠̫̘̋̂͂k̵̹̘̋̋͂i̷̘̘̒͝ṋ̸̙g̶̤͗̊ ̵̻͗c̸̬͠a̵̡͌̿r̴̟̠̽e̸̙̽̋̚!̵̠̱̱̔̈̚ ̶̠̞̇̈́D̵̟̥͓̈́ơ̷̝̈́͘ ̴̧̩̞̅͋͝y̵̮̌̾ͅo̴̝̳̦̎ù̸̙̊̏ ̴̗̚w̶͈̟̔̈ȧ̸̢̼̠ṇ̷̙͉̈́̅t̴̨͍̉͑ ̸̤̗̎̒t̸͇̩̄o̸͓̓͊͜ ̶͍͠s̸̢͈̄̽ą̵͈̍̑c̷̳̭͂͜r̶̪̪̥̋i̵̛̬̐͘͜ḟ̸̧͓̲i̵͙̓̀c̴̗̰̪͑̑͘e̶̙͆ ̶͕͇́͆͜y̵̻̞͒ó̶̧̘̰ṳ̷̢̈́r̶͕͔̒s̸̠̦̾ȩ̵̺̜̍l̸̤̘͎̄f̵̩͑͠ ̵͖̭͋f̸̼̆ớ̴̗͕r̷͕̳̈́ ̶̻̘͂ů̴͙̱̈́͠s̵͍̾͠͝?̶͇̥̳͗ ̷̼̼̹̊̓W̷̢͈̾ë̷̫́͌l̸̟̝̽l̸̪͕̺̋̓,̸̨̛ ̷̺̃͛͂w̴̛̝͐͋͜ė̴̢̄ ̶̖̔̽̅ŵ̴̡͚õ̴͖͍ṵ̵̞̦́͗̾l̴̨̆d̵̟̉ṉ̴͍̜͗'̵̯̮̙̀͑t̸̬̟͛ ̵̡̹̲̓g̶͇̦̓ĕ̷̛̱̒t̵̨̗̘͛͌ ̷̳̙͐̆v̷̨͈̥̋̓ȩ̸͓͝r̵̝̠̻̋̓̓ÿ̸̹́̓ ̸̥͓̬̂͝f̶̤͕̀̈ą̷̝̒̇͐r̶͖̎̈́͝!̵͙͉͛̐͋" Anti sighed. "L̴͔͖̺̂̅͛o̵͖̼̠͊ö̶̖̺́̎̿k̴͖̋̍͊,̸̣̖̣̄̈́̔ ̴̛͈̯͛̄Ị̷͍̳͐̈ ̴̡̎ủ̴̡ň̵͕̝̈́d̴̡̧̾ḛ̸͙̋̚̚r̵̢̝̬̃͊̿s̶̢̊t̷̙͝a̴͚͕̻̚n̷͈͐̑̐d̴͍̻͐̍ ̵̩̈̕t̴̞̰̟̆ȟ̸̥̝̑͆a̶̛̹ț̶̃͛ ̷̯̳͋̾ÿ̵̝̩̮o̶͇͔͖̔̌͌ṵ̶̓ ̴̤͇̥͊̐͗w̶̰̻á̸͚̇̄ṅ̵̹̣͊t̵̟̰͒͝ ̷̠̉ṯ̸̛͑̑ȏ̵̜̺̪̐ ̴̗̅̚ḇ̷̗̻̿̑e̷͇̗̤͝ ̸̮̰̂ṯ̸̛̣h̸̻͚̔ḙ̸̄͜ ̷̰̤͘ḧ̷̠̠̄͝e̵̮̓̓r̵̥͛o̶̩̙͕̎ ̶͙̅̇f̷̀̉͌ͅo̴̧̢̖͑r̸̪̾̉̃ ̴̩̯̈́̾͜͠ô̷̡͊n̴̢̰̣̿̅c̷̡̙̪̊e̵̖̭͂̏.̷̘͎ ̵̧͋ͅI̶͓͑̎ ̶̢̈̾u̵̳̹̔͜n̶͙͋d̸̗̖̖̎̉ḗ̵͈͚r̴͙̜͗͑͝s̶͕̯̃̐ẗ̴̖̊a̴̙͊́n̸̜̗̬͝d̸̬̼͋ ̴̪͌̎t̶̤̹͋͝h̵̢̗͈͝ā̴͎̐t̶͉̱̣͌̋͘ ̶̞̍ỷ̷ͅo̶̦̐û̴͖̰̓̓'̶̤͕̐̈́ṛ̸͓͈̓͐e̸̲̖̍ ̶͙̘̔͝͝ṯ̶̠͋̆i̶̛̱̘͗r̵̘̫͆́ė̷̤̍d̶̠̯͜͝ ̴̩͐̉ͅơ̷̞̜ͅf̶̥̯͆̾͘ ̷̺͔̏̈͝u̵̢͎̒̐͘s̵͇̥̃ ̵̝̫͂͜h̶̜̙̻͗͆͑a̴̗̒̍͜v̵̳̿ȉ̶̪̟͖̉n̷̻͓̺͐̆̈́g̴̡̪̜̓ ̵̮̖̈́̆͘ẗ̸̙̈̒ͅǒ̷̤̳̀ ̸̛͉̐s̸̨͕͚̃́a̷̢̳̟͑v̷͓̏e̷̮̰͛ ̵͖͓̘̾y̸̘̙̲͛̐o̷͎̻̜̎u̶̢͛ŗ̸̋̄ ̸̡͚͎̐̅s̴̥̰̭̽o̵̧͚̝̎̔r̴͉̊͝r̶̪̘͖̆̅̌ỹ̵̰̆ ̷̛͔͙͈̌͠a̷̛͖̻̾͛s̷̖̍̿ŝ̴̝͈̐.̶̰̻̔̔ ̶̨̛͇̬͊̔B̴̮̲̈́ȕ̶̀̋͜t̵͈̬͆͌̓ ̷̧̗͑̇̈Ȉ̴͍͈͐̚ ̶̛̲̫̩̌d̶̘̲̓ȏ̶̙̲͓n̴̹͇̘̽̐'̵̭̱̔͜t̷͖ ̶̗̞̫̉ẅ̵̪̩́̑a̷̠̠͍̐͘͠ņ̵̤͌t̵͕̒̆ ̶̢̤̺͝y̴͇͔̣͂͋͒o̷̗͗u̶̧̡̔͐͊ ̷̖̗̟̐̈͑d̵̢̔́y̷̛̼i̷̡̞̠͆̆͒n̴̢̦̑g̷͙̯͗͒̇ ̴̨͆o̷͇͔̻͊n̸̤̬͇̓ ̷͙̰͂m̴͓̞͐y̴̬̲̍̑̃ ̷͔̏̑̇ŵ̸̨̲̍̕å̵̯̍̉ẗ̶̫́ç̶̘͌̐͊h̷̤̓.̷̚͜͝"

"Is that-? Anti, is that concern?" Schneeplestein asked, genuinely shocked.

Anti just sighed and started loading himself up with the weaponry. He went to the back and picked up his rifle - only one clip left. He'd have to make it count.

He went over to the door and slid it open. He jumped out, not minding the rain soaking his hair and skin. He just hoped that the water wouldn't jam his guns.

Anti looked at Schneeplestein. "T̵͔͙̬͒̚a̸̳̞̬͋k̸͈͔e̵̛̳̋͝ ̸͔̙̍ć̴̛͚̞͘a̴̧̬̫͒r̴̛̭̖͚̄e̷̬̺͋̏ ̷̟̥͝o̶̘̗̾̀f̴̞̝̤͆̽ ̷̳͑ḥ̵̙̋̆ì̵͍̼̚m̴̠͑̊̀.̶̢̙̈́ ̶͔̞̟͋Ĭ̴̛͎͇̘̐'̵̝̪̈́m̸̪̙̏̑ ̶̫̝̎̑n̵͉̤̒ͅó̸̬̝t̵̨͂͒ ̸̗̤͋s̷͕͎̯̑̽ų̴̺͒̄̌r̷̩̻̆e̴̖̝͒̎ ̷̙̇͊̑h̵̢̘͍̅̓o̴͇͆̈́̚w̵͍̆ ̷̋̉̔͜m̸̡̭̈́̓ū̶̻͊c̸͎̫͐h̸̘̊ ̶̻̑̃͐l̸̢̪̱̈ô̴̩͍̘n̶̥̒͠g̴̨̝̖̿̋ȅ̵͖̟͔͝r̵̜̳̘̍͂͠ ̷͚̯̜̍̀I̴̹̦͑͘͠'̵̡͌̃̚l̵̟̏̏l̶̍̂͗ͅ ̸̛̪̉͗b̶͓̈́ë̵̹́́͐ ̷̰̤̈́ḁ̵̃̄̍r̷̛̩͖̞̈́̒o̵̦̎u̷͇͐n̴̦̹̣͛̉̄d̶̨̤͂ ̸͎̰͐̃͠t̷̗̋o̸̰͘ ̶̻̹͇͗͠b̸̥͎̦̄ě̵͈ ̶̠͒̒ā̴̘ḇ̸̬̗́l̶̡̒̈́ͅë̸͈̞̞̈́ ̸̦̼̓͒̓t̸̳͜o̸̦̪͒.̸͈̘͚̀́̄"

Then he slid the door closed and turned around, locking the van with the keys. Schneeplestein was never able to get those damn van locks unlocked.

Anti watched the SUV drive up. A person was half-way out of the passenger window - the gunman. The moment they saw Anti, they fired. Being in a moving vehicle doesn't help much with aim though.

After a few seconds, two more cars - bigger ones - appeared. Anti swallowed but didn't back down. Instead, he started sprinting towards the vehicles, rifle now aimed at the first car's gunman. After a moment of shooting, the gunman fell out, dead, and his body got ran over by one of the other cars.

Anti stopped all movement and felt a smile cover his face at the sight of the blood that smeared the street - at the sounds of crunching bones, ripping of flesh. This was what he was made to do. This was his purpose, despite his reasons for doing it.

Another gunman took the first one's place and started shooting at Anti. The glitch let the bullets pass through him, not even feeling the pain. The cars came to a stop and then unloaded at _least_ fifteen men - that's not counting the women. Anti's smile became a smirk of insanity.

"Move, move, move!" The commander took the lead, running at Anti with full force. When he got close, Anti glitched himself out to the side and then loaded the rest of his rifle clip into the man. He let the blood splatter all over him, ignoring both the expressions of horror on the other soldiers and the bullets that made Anti's body their home.

"A̵͎̽̎r̷̲͕͐͆e̶͔̻͌̐̆ ̸̨̡̹̏ŷ̶͙̙̠o̷̳͆͘ṷ̵̠͇͆ ̶̠̋͝s̸̢͋č̷͔͜͝͝a̴̫̦̐̊r̶̮̪̼̎̂̕ĕ̷̠̽̄͜ͅd̵̘̈͗͜ ̷̡͎̈́͌͜n̷̛̪̮ơ̴̠̖̇̈͜w̴̟͆?̷͕̭̉͒"

One of the guys wet himself. Anti couldn't help but laugh - he wasn't _that_ scary. Well, normally he wasn't. Currently, he wasn't in control of his random glitch-twitches - pretty sure they were going everywhere.

Anti tossed his rifle aside and pulled out his pistols. "W̴͓͙̳͛͠ḩ̶̲̽̋̈́ͅo̶̞͖̓͌̕'̵͈͇̮̋s̶͕͑͑͛ ̴̡̚n̶̍̋̑ͅè̶̮̳͆̈́x̶̧̱̝̚t̶̟͚͉̏͝͝?̵̫͆͘"

Then the screams started. The vehicles tried to drive away, but Anti shot out one tire on each car. People were running, too - that was half the fun.

Anti started sprinting as well, glitching himself all over - basically teleporting. He would glitch himself to one person, shoot them, then move to the next soldier. He was too lost in his own mind to remember Schneeplestein and Marvin - too lost to hear Marvin's screams of agony as the doctor tried to get the pole out of his leg.

Anti soon ran out of ammo and resorted to his knives - ah, good old knifes. They were the most fun to use, especially when he got to feel them slip into flesh and cut people open. This was his favorite part - he loved it. The blood, the smell, the screams - this is what he was made for.

It wasn't long until all of the people were dead. All except one. Anti smirked and walked over to the person. They were a female, a young one too. However, Anti didn't really care who they were - all he cared was that they were another victim. The girl was crying, sobbing even. Anti almost pitied her. _Almost_.

"T̷̯̍͛͌ḧ̸̫̈͠e̸͓̩̾y̸̮͂͗̚'̶͍͆͛̈́ȑ̴̦̈́͆ȩ̵̥̳̈́̐̋ ̷̤̫̑͗͠a̴̧͉͚͗̓ḷ̷̐̂̊l̶̠͕̝̆̎̉ ̶̼̏d̶̘̩͋͑̈́e̴͈̺̚͜͝a̶̦͕͇͗̈́d̵̙̪̫̅͆,̵̧̮̺̈̾ ̵̫̎ḁ̴̲̘͌n̷̨̩͓̆d̸̖̬͛͘ ̸̣̌y̸͖̥͕̾̚ȯ̷̗̲͌̇ų̴͒̊͝ ̷̞̖̺̔̏̒ö̴̝́̚n̵̞̑͑l̸̳̼̍͗ÿ̴͎́ ̵̡̬̈͌ẉ̸̟͓̍̍̒a̶̯̳͒̓͝ẗ̴̙̽č̷̞͎̹̊ḫ̷̂͌ẽ̶̳͇̉̌d̴̪̘̠̓̍̎.̵̘͍͑̀ ̴̧̛̩͗͋Ỷ̸̮ò̶͍̖̙̉u̷̱͈̿̏̚ ̶̙͈̿ͅd̴͎͚̗̃̊i̷̥̥͌͗d̴̠̼̕͠n̸̨͎̗̐'̵̨̮̺̒͂͐ţ̵̙͉̇̊ ̵͇̃̏d̸̬̼̦̚͝ọ̴̔ ̷̪̺̟̈́͛͗a̸̪͇̒n̴̖̭̟͂̕y̷̡̖̍͐̚t̶̝̺͊̌̇ḣ̷̗̳̰̅̀i̵̭̮n̸͓͆g̷̘͆,̸͔͔̆ ̵̡̤͚̋͌͋ñ̸̘o̶̲̜͊͛̃t̴͙̰̣͌̇͌ ̸̬͐t̶͚̎̄̔ḣ̶̙̬̪͂å̷̺ṱ̵̙͆͆́ ̶̘̖̓ỵ̵̿̔ơ̷̢͙̱̓̐ǘ̵̘̀̏ ̴̟̼͂c̷̻̉͆ͅō̶̢̯̩̑̅u̴̧͉̫̔l̷͙̩̅̎͜d̸͚̈́'̵̜͚̈͝͝v̶̞̰͈̓̿e̷͖̣̿̀̕," Anti said in a mocking manner, crouch down to be eye-to-eye with her. "Ḋ̵͕͓͇̆̕i̴͙̝͍̐d̵͉̣̾ͅ ̶̖̺́̈́y̶̨̖͙̋̀ơ̵̼̍u̵͚̦̣͒ ̸͈͋c̴̥̑̈́a̵̮͔̺͐r̸̛͔̾̄ȅ̷̱͎ͅ ̷̝̮̪̎̋ā̷̳͘͜b̷͈͕̝̎̒͠o̶̯u̸̖̩͚͗͒ẗ̸̺̚ ̸̼̠̺̈͋̌ả̸̦̆͜ͅň̶͓̮̰y̷̞̐͗̊ ̶̯̙̘̍o̶͙̜͠ḟ̶̜̬̐ ̵̹͓̐t̷̡͊̿͂h̴̤̞̑̚͝e̴̼̻̚m̵̨͓̑̓?̵̭͖̳̔͒͠ ̷̢̜̈́̄S̶̼̣̋̈́̿i̸̟̼͒̾͐b̵̢̘̅͛͐l̸͎͗̂i̸̳͘͝ǹ̴̪͈̠̾g̶̹̿̿͘?̸͙̹͉̾ ̵̞̏P̴̰̈̿̍ả̴̤̮̌̾ȓ̴̻̗̯̕ẹ̴̩͔̎n̶̞̂̂t̴̹̀͑͋?̴̯͗͆ ̴̧̡̿͘͜F̷̯̥̒r̵͖͖̔i̷̼̤͉e̶̙̺̙͂̚n̴̳͍̐d̶̫̝͂͆͘?̶̱̥͓̇̀"

She sniffed, then raised her hand. Then she punched Anti, pushing him away a few feet. "You mother fucking glitch. You killed them! All of them! You're covered in the blood of all these people! Do you even feel any remorse or guilt?! Do you even have a soul?!"

Anti chuckled darkly, spitting some blood. "Y̴̥̐̽o̷̢̐u̸̖͈̒̽̔ ̵̮̫͂̚͝d̵̨̜̄̃o̵̯̗̤̾͝n̵̨̡̈́'̸̟̓͆ẗ̶̨͑͠ ̸̧̼̮͐k̶͚̖̞͝n̶̠̪͛o̷̗̟̚ẅ̵̝ ̴̹̀̽m̶̤̠̿͛̉u̴̧͊̈́ç̵̗̈̂̀͜ḫ̷̱̐̓ ̵̲̭̿͒â̸̛̠̮b̸̡͙̀̓͑ȍ̶͎̰u̶̗̱͙t̸̨̞̼̍̏ ̸̢̢͔͆m̸͚e̸̬̠͂̅̽,̵̡̠̜̽̑̔ ̶̜̞̝́̎̀d̸̤̞̲͠o̸̯̩̳͋͐ ̶͖̩͕͐ẏ̵͈o̴͎̣͑͌͌u̷̲̿͘?̴̧̤̑͛̈́ ̴͉̠̃W̸̢̢͍̔̅̄é̶̢̱̟̕͝ľ̴̙̞̥̉͋l̶̩͔̮͒,̶̢̮̊̾̀ ̵̻̣̍̈́h̸͎̝̮̒ḛ̶͔̎͂͌r̶̹̼̚ͅe̷̖͓̼͐'̴̖̰̏̄̓ͅs̴̥͔̊͛̂ ̶̡̠͛a̶̼̮͈ ̷̞̤̳͂ḻ̴͎̆i̷̹͎̓͗t̵̺̿̀t̴̺̮̍ĺ̶̳̙̹ȇ̷̻̟̺͂ ̸̨̈́͂͜l̴̖̰̎ë̷̠̈s̷̟͈̄͝ș̶̯͐̔̿o̶̜͋͛ń̵̬̬͗͜.̵̭͛͘ͅ ̴̡̑I̷̹͂͒̈ ̷̣̾̑̋ẅ̶̥́͑a̸͍̔s̷͔̽͌ ̶͉͎̐͌m̴̙̓̚ả̴̤̰̈d̷̠̈́͂̈́e̸̙̰̾̕͠!̴̧̻̓ ̵̽͌ͅİ̸̧̯͖̍ ̶̲̫̒ͅẇ̶̖̲͎̓à̴͔̟̓͝s̷͈̜̕͝͝ ̴̧̜̅̅̃c̶̮̲̚͘ŗ̵͚̂̄̕ȩ̵̪͂̈́͋a̴̬̫͐t̵̰̜̄̄̍e̴̺̹͈͐̀̔d̴̛̛͔̰͓͆ ̵̜̞̜t̶̨͖͒ͅo̴̘̫̐̽̈ ̷̘̭͠b̴̭͘̕e̶̘̿̽͝ ̷̜͛̾̒t̷̢̅h̸̝̽͝ị̶̡̤̂s̸̜̟͎̓̄ ̷̻̜̕̚͜w̴̼̺̤͌͐̊â̵̲̫̽y̶̥̜͕͌͠.̸̳͒͠ ̵̳̈́̍̋S̴͚͎͐͗ͅo̸͇̳̲̽̇͝ ̷̡̝͈̔̑n̵̰̽͒̚ö̶̝͎́͒,̸̘̭̇̓ ̸̰͐͗̕I̷͕̬͖̋ ̸̗̱͝ͅd̵͈̹͌̈́ő̵̤n̶̟̟͓̓͛͠'̶̨̨̛͑t̵̤̼͉͐̈́ ̷͈͙̖͝h̸͖̝̹͑͋a̸͉͙̋̽͝v̵̼͇͗̒̚e̴͙͙̫͂ ̴͎̳̃̇ā̶̪̬̒͝ ̸͈̋͋̌s̸͔̦̃ő̸̞̯͓̋͝ù̵̗l̴͙͇̥̾̃͠ ̵̫̲̏̌͝o̶̡͔̓̃r̷̲͓͌ ̶͇̗̊̆f̶̝͖̯̒e̴̦̟̟͂͂e̸̻̰͊͆l̸͚̕ï̷͇n̵͎̓̈́͊g̸͍̎̾ś̷̜.̷̹̮͕̀ ̷̘͋W̴͉͕͖̎̕͝ê̶͉̼l̸̮̎ḻ̷̞̓̆͜͠,̶̨̦̑ ̵̜̤͇̽͝n̸̢̲̼͊̄ǫ̸̙̻̊̒͂t̷̩̂̋͌ ̸̢͠a̴͙̎n̴͈͒̕͝ý̷̧m̵̨͖̻͌̐͘ọ̸͎̘͆̓r̶̼̪̅e̶̗͆͋.̸̡̥̈́͊ͅ" His voice slowly went more and more insane as he got closer to her. "S̶͈͉̳̄̉o̶̦̚ ̴͖̫͍͆̔y̸͈̘̥̾̕̚o̶͔̳͠u̴͖̹͜͠ ̷̣͝c̸̖̔a̷̜͕̔n̵̟̮͌ ̵͔͈̏ģ̶̂o̴̩̣ ̸̢̲̞ǒ̴̖n̷͚̮͕͊ ̸̛̣̰̃͜w̷̦͋̍ȉ̸͎͚͕̄t̶̛̻͐͠h̵͕̤̭̎̊ ̸̣̯̉̆̿y̷̢̬͎̓͂̐o̴̧̱̳͛̅̋ụ̶̮̔̓͒r̵̠̤̲͊ ̸͚̥͊p̵̥̉͠ͅr̷̤̳̟̃̽e̶̗̓c̷̢̪͚̔i̶̫̣̲̿͑͊ö̵̦́̒͐u̶̟̥̼̎s̵̤̽̏̅,̶̘̥̭̽͋ ̷̟̘̔̊i̴̹̳̚̚͜g̸͓̉n̴̗̑͐̒o̶̼̪͉̒͛r̴̞͒̋̉a̴̡̮̿̚͜ṋ̷̯̖͂̈t̸̛̠̮̎,̴̬̳̂ ̶̛͕̓̉l̵̤͈͓̀i̸̫͓͒t̴̥̓̆ṱ̴̛ͅl̸̻̣͕̍e̸͍͐̓͆ ̴̩̣̅p̵͙͗r̶̪̱̄į̶̜̺̕n̸̛͎̹̝̿c̶̛̦e̷̺̐͆͝s̵͎̍̄͝ş̶͇͈̈ ̵̺̰̃͋͝l̸͇̻̼͋ĭ̴̛͎͇͚͊f̷͚̞̋ͅẹ̵͆͗.̵͙̩̭" Then he stabbed her. "Ó̵̢̥̗̾̑h̸̫͌͋ ̴̘̱͆̈́̚w̴̻͇̄̈́̑a̷̧͇̘̕ī̵͎́t̴̝̚͝,̷̩̖̘͒͊̔ ̷̟͔̐͐͠n̵̰͍̽̔̈́e̴̢͖͑v̷̱̚ͅe̶͕͎͑̽͘r̸̜͐̌̕ḿ̵̬̩͖̏i̵͚̳̒̿͆n̸̲̈́d̴̠̕͠,̷̢͛ ̶̛̙̮̫̌͠ÿ̴̨́͐̕o̷̳͗ŭ̴͔̄͑ ̵̢͍͕̇c̸̥͖̓ä̴̲̰͚̏n̴͓̪̠̄̐̆'̸̤͇̩̽̋t̶̜̣̟͐͐̈́.̵̧̡̃̈͛ ̸̦̺̆B̷͎͉͙͑ĕ̸̗̃͌ĉ̸̻ą̵̪̏u̵̡̞͠s̵͈̈͘ę̴̗͐ ̶̭̞̮̽͗ÿ̷̗̥̝́ŏ̸͇̼͆̽ṷ̴̓̒̿'̷̰̀r̴̠̞͊̎e̷̘͓͉̍ ̷̢̖̃ͅd̶̹͓͈̈́̈́̒e̸͆̍̾͜a̷̯d̴̤͊.̵̙̉"

When Marvin started screaming again, it attracted Anti. In his insane state of mind, he couldn't process that it was Marvin. All he knew was that it was screaming. It was quiet, very stifled, but he tracked it back to the van. He jiggled the door handle - locked.

"Anti, go the fuck away!" Schneep's voice yelled over the screams. "We can't deal with you when you're like this!"

Anti watched as Schneep finally got the rod out of Marvin's leg and the magician was left pant. Schneeplestein immediately applied pressure to the wound.

Anti was confused. How did he know these people? How did that man know _him_?

Before he could get his answers, there was a sharp prick on the side of his neck. A moment later, he found himself paralyzed and on the ground.

"Anti," a voice groaned. "This is getting tiring."

Anti grunted and closed his eyes. Might as well try to sleep while he couldn't move. Maybe he could sleep off the insanity.

\-------

When Anti awoke again, he had a fuzzy feeling in his head. He couldn't remember much after Marvin's car swerve. He tried to move his head to the side but found it difficult with the straps binding him to the bed.

He sighed. "Ǎ̶̦͓̉n̵̝̗̋̓o̵͇͍̓̌̎t̷̯̟̞̃́̀h̸̃͌̄ͅē̷̛͇̟͘r̴͔͙̯͊ ̶̨̹͛ę̷̞̈͝p̵̣̈́̂ǐ̸̪̟͍́ṡ̴̜͇̍̚ŏ̴̼̪d̸̲͈̪͋̐e̶̦̭̬̎͗?̷̢̨̥̈"

"Yup," Chase's voice sounded from the other side of the room. "Had to go get you, Schneeple, and Marvin. You did a good job protecting them though. This time you didn't attack them after seeing them."

"S̵̖̻̈́̊̏ḫ̵͑ǐ̶͓͗̚ṯ̴̹̞̓.̸̩͔͒̎̉.̴͍͔̔̽ͅ.̵̪̙̤̾" Anti sighed.

"Also, we took care of your wounds," Chase said, walking over with a newly made coffee in his hand. "You get really reckless with your episodes. This time you were covered head to toe in bullet holes. We had to fish out several actual bullets. Anti, you can't keep doing this. Your lifespan is already getting to its end."

"W̵̠͚͛̇͐ẻ̸̠̫̈̈́ ̸͎̜̈̿̌h̵̹̋͘ȁ̶̡̠̥v̷͓̙̈́e̷̡̝̋͐ ̶̨̫̺͗̌͑ṯ̵̬̊͝o̷̝̻̭̍̿ ̵̥̬͖̓̈́͊f̸̻̈͋i̸̧͋n̷̰̻̅̊̃͜d̶̗͉͝ ̴̥͈̔͘ḩ̷̔̽ȋ̵̜͘m̸̬͖̿͝.̶̠́ ̷͉̂̑̓I̸̠̲̱̎̑f̵̟̙͝ ̸̻̲̃̋w̵͖̻͒̉è̶̻̯͜ ̷̠̽̄d̶̲̫̹̋̀o̸̙̩̳̓̈́n̵͉̹̩̿͛͂'̷̛̩̺̼̍t̵͇̳̋͝,̴̞͛̓͝ ̶̮̼͑͌w̶͎͗̂̇h̶̠̱͖̋o̷̰͎̎͑ ̴̨̀͜k̴̥̯͈̽̽͠n̵̜͂̄̅o̶̬̱͚̾w̴̡͇̌̔s̷̨̖̒͆ ̴̦͆̇͛ẉ̴̒͌͜h̶̪͎͘a̷̙͂t̸̡̅̕'̴̬͑ļ̶̹͔̐ĺ̷̪͉͗͗ ̴̨̥̘̂̎ḫ̵́̐a̴̝̮̓p̶͚̱̑̔̓ṕ̵͉̜͝e̵̡̡̦̾̐̄ṇ̵͂͂ ̸̦̅̄͠ẗ̶ͅó̸͙͚̥ ̴͍̺̈́ṫ̴̖ḧ̷̝̳̰ě̸̘ͅ ̴̞̠͍̈́̃o̸̖̲̬͋̅̇n̷̪̹̮͝e̴̲͙͌s̵̡̛̤̭̕ ̶̛̻̭͠o̶̬̼̒f̷̢̥̟̉͆͘ ̶̢͖ŭ̶̪́s̶̢̄͋͜ͅ ̷̟͂͌l̴̻̪̮͗̿͊ḛ̴͍͝f̶̯̉̓̔ṭ̷̡̈́," Anti protested.

"But that's not your job alone to bear," Chase replied gently. "There are still twenty or so of us left. We're here to help, not hurt." Chase's watch beeped. "Looks like I need to go check on the others. I'll see you later Anti. Someone should be in later to get you untied."

Anti just nodded, mind starting to drift off. He was the closest one to him. He still had that connection that the others said had faded. He let his eyes close. If he could just track the Irishman down...

_Help me!_

Anti jolted, eyes flying open. That was-

"J̴̧̩̩̈́͑̈́a̴͓͊̀̑c̸̭͉̻͒̓k̵̩̙͑!̵̬̌͂̈́"

_Help us! Please!_

Anti smiled, tears filling his eyes. They were still there! _Jack_ was still there. They still had a chance! They could save him! He could save both of them!

Now for a plan.


End file.
